Canción del corazón
by danalia
Summary: Compilación de Song-fic en los que Tsuruga Ren, Mogami Kyoko y todos sus amigos podrán mostrar sus sentimientos y emociones a través de canciónes.
1. Aléjate de mí

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenece, son de Yoshiki Nakamura. La canción es del grupo Camila. Por su parte, la historia es creación de mi imaginación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Narrado desde el punto de vista de Ren.

_Cursiva: Canción._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Canción del corazón**

Aléjate de mí

Cuando finalmente termine el trabajo y planeaba irme a descansar tenía que llover. Yashiro me dijo que traería un auto, ya que yo no traje el mío, pero eso tardaría bastante. Así que preferí caminar, aunque tuve que aceptar un paraguas ante el continuo reclamo de mi representante de que si me volvía a refriar como la vez pasada, el que tendría que encargarse de mi sería él y no Kyoko.

Es martes y durante todo el día no tuve ánimo de trabajar. No es común que me sienta así, pero sé la razón que lo causa. Es una chica de preparatoria de cabello corto que entro al mundo del espectáculo para vengarse de Fuwa Sho. Es la actriz que interpreta el papel de Mio en Dark moon. Es la persona que ha visto más allá de "Tsuruga Ren". Es Mogami Kyoko, la mujer de la que me enamore y que no tuvo escenas que grabar hoy.

No sé cómo ocurrió. No sé qué lo provocó. No recuerdo el momento en que comencé a ponerme celoso cuando alguien se le acercaba, en especial si era ese Fuwa. Pero, sobre todo, no entiendo cómo consiguió entrar en mí corazón.

A causa de que debo verla constantemente en las grabaciones, no consigo concentrarme. Además, tengo que contener las ganas de verla cuando no está, pero es mejor así. De cualquier modo, nosotros no podemos, ni debemos estar juntos.

_Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta_

_Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta_

_Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete, ya no debo verte_

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte…_

Ella es buena, amable, atenta y honesta… No importa lo cercana que pueda volverse de Tsuruga Ren, no debe acercarse a Kuon. Si eso llegara a ocurrir, podría salir muy herida y eso jamás me lo perdonaría.

Kyoko es muy ingenua y aunque conociera mi pasado, probablemente no lo creería o intentaría justificarlo… Pero incluso ahora le estoy mintiendo… Mi nombre es solo una de las cosas que ella desconoce y que acostumbro ocultar. Aunque le he dicho muchas veces que yo no soy como ella imagina, siempre me sonríe y dice "Debe haber muchas otras cualidades buenas en usted que desconozco, Tsuruga-san"…

_La luz ya, no alcanza, no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza_

_Un ángel te cuida y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida_

_Y aléjate de mí amor_

_Yo sé que aún estás a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad aparezco y perdón no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo_

_Si aún no me lo crees amor y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir, a quien más quiero_

_A quien más quiero_

Yo no merezco a alguien como ella… No, yo no merezco la felicidad de estar con la persona amada, no después de lo que hice. Por mucho que quiera remediarlo, por mucho que quiera cambiar el pasado, por mucho que me arrepienta y me disculpe… Lo que paso, me seguirá el resto de mi vida.

_Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco_

_Quisiera arrepentirme ser el mismo y no decirte esto_

_Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete, ya no debo verte_

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vaya, no quiero perderte_

_La luz ya, no alcanza, no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza_

_Un ángel, te cuida y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida_

_Y aléjate de mí amor_

_Yo sé que aún estás a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad aparezco y perdón no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo_

_Si aún no me lo crees amor y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir y hacer llorar a quien más quiero_

_Aléjate de mi amor_

_Yo sé que aún estás a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad aparezco y perdón no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo_

_Si aún no me lo crees amor y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir, a quien más quiero_

_A quien más quiero_

Lo único que puedo hacer por Kyoko es protegerla de hombres como yo o Fuwa y asegurarme de que, al menos ella, sea feliz…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He vuelto con Skip beat… Esta vez es una compilación de song-fcs que no están mayormente relacionados entre sí… El primero, como deben haber visto, tiene de protagonista a Ren con la canción "Aléjate de mí" de Camila, algo más dramático esta vez… Espero que les haya gustado, pueden dejar sus opiniones y sugerencias y dependiendo del tiempo y el interés de los lectores puede que actualice mañana o el próximo mes (asique recuerden comentar).

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	2. Casi

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenece, son de Yoshiki Nakamura. La canción es de Soraya. Por su parte, la historia es creación de mi imaginación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Quiero dejar en claro que los capítulos no están relacionados y si alguien quiere un capítulo dedicado a un personaje en especial (hasta ahora solo han salido Ren y Kyoko) me lo puede pedir en los comentarios.

Narrado desde el punto de vista de Kyoko.

_Cursiva: Canción._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Canción del corazón**

Casi

Pronto se transmitirá un programa de variedades en el que tuve un pequeño rol como una torpe mucama… Honestamente no quisiera ver el resultado. Sin embargo, esto es lo más cerca que he estado de conseguir un papel normal, en vez de los acostumbrados antagónicos que siempre sacan mi lado más obscuro.

Al verlo desde fuera entiendo que, para bien o para mal, los tipos malos siempre dejan una gran impresión. En comparación, mi personaje no tiene la más mínima relevancia… No es que lo haya interpretado mal, tan solo tiene menos presencia. Tiene pocos diálogos, no aparece demasiado y, sobre todo, no implica relevancia en la trama central; su mejor cualidad es el aporte cómico que deja, Ahhhh… Siendo así, es mejor si continuo con los antagónicos, al menos hasta encontrar un papel de mayor relevancia.

Me doy una ducha antes de acostarme y, al hacerlo, pienso en las vueltas que da la vida… Siempre me imagine trabajando solo por el bien de cierta persona a quien no quiero recordar. Tengo confianza en mis capacidades y jamás me ha molestado el trabajar, ya estoy bastante acostumbrada a ello y siempre creí que para conseguir buenos resultados, debes esforzarte en lo que haces.

Cuando me entere de los motivos que motivaron a Shotaro a traerme a Tokio con él… Cuando supe que estuvo usándome, aquel sueño que tuve de vivir feliz por siempre junto a él… Desapareció. En ese momento, tuve miedo… No sabía que hacer después de dedicarle toda mi vida, estaba llena de dudas, pero había una cosa de la que estaba segura… No quería que él me subestimara, definitivamente me vengaría.

_Anoche me dormí abrazando las nubes__  
con almohadas de sueños en una cama de ilusiones  
desde niña me imaginé esta vida  
cruzando retos para llegar a mi cima  
en un instante perdí toda la certeza  
las dudas y el rencor se marcaron en mi esencia_

_Será una pesadilla, no puede ser verdad_  
_me despierta un derrumbe_  
_empiezo a deslizar_

_Casi se me acaba la fe__  
casi se me escapa el amor  
casi se me quiebra la inocencia  
se me agota toda la fuerza para luchar un día más  
casi me rendí hasta que pensé en ti._

Aunque todavía quiero mostrarle a Shotaro de lo que soy capaz, con el tiempo mí interés por vengarme y hacerlo sufrir disminuyo. Ahora creo que de no ser por lo que paso, yo jamás me habría interesado por el mundo del espectáculo y, mucho menos, me habría convertido en actriz.

_Veo en mi reflejo un rostro traicionado  
frente al fantasma de un cuerpo cansado  
¿por qué yo, por qué hoy, por qué esto?  
preguntas con respuestas que vendrán solo con el tiempo_

_Será una pesadilla, no puede ser verdad_  
_me despierta un derrumbe_  
_empiezo a deslizar_

_Casi se me acaba la fe_  
_casi se me escapa el amor_  
_casi se me quiebra la inocencia_  
_se me agota toda la fuerza para luchar un día más_  
_casi me rendí hasta que pensé en ti._

Eso sin contar que fue gracias a la actuación que conocí a Tsuruga-san… En el momento en el que me había prometido no volver a pasar por lo mismo. Cuando no quería aceptar mis sentimientos y me repetía una y otra vez que él ya estaba interesado en alguien más, pero por mucho que lo oculte, por muy doloroso que sea… Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar y, por mucho que lo niegue, el gracias a él que recupere mi fe en el amor.

_Cuando solo escuchas el latido de tu corazón_  
_encontrarás entre su ritmo y el silencio la razón..._

_Casi se me acaba la fe_  
_casi se me escapa el amor_  
_casi se me quiebra la inocencia_  
_se me agota toda la fuerza para luchar un día más_

_Casi se me acaba la fe_  
_casi se me escapa el amor_  
_casi se me quiebra la inocencia_  
_se me agota toda la fuerza para luchar un día más_  
_casi me rendí hasta que pensé en ti_  
_casi me rendí... pero pensé en ti._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aquí tenemos otro capítulo… Esta vez es Casi de Soraya para Kyoko, espero les haya gustado.

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	3. Ángel

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Yoshiki Nakamura. La canción es de Diego Torres. Por su parte, la historia es creación de mi imaginación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Quiero dejar en claro que los capítulos no están necesariamente relacionados y si alguien quiere un capítulo dedicado a un personaje en especial (hasta ahora solo han salido Ren y Kyoko) me lo puede pedir en los comentarios.

Advertencia: Spoiler del manga.

Narrado desde el punto de vista de Kyoko.

_Cursiva: Canción._

Se recomienda escuchar la canción… Sin más, a leer…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Canción del corazón**

Ángel

Camino hacia el estudio, estamos grabando las últimas escenas de un comercial. Hacía mucho que no hacía un comercial y lo que me tiene más contenta es que mi compañera es Muoko-san, ya que, al parecer al director le gusta como trabajamos juntas. Sin embargo, mientras ella es la protagonista, yo tengo que hacer de mala de nuevo… ¡Pero eso no me desanimara, porque estoy trabajando con mi mejor amiga!

-¿Qué opinas Muoko-san? –La interrogo al terminar las grabaciones.

-Salió bien… Te estás volviendo una experta en los antagónicos.

-No tienes para que mencionar eso –Le reclamo haciendo un puchero.

-Vamos, eventualmente tendrás una oportunidad de hacer algo diferente. Solo tienes que tener paciencia.

-Lo sé, pero aun así me molesta.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que no durara mucho –Dijo señalando hacia uno de los estudios. Al ver con atención, me percaté que los dos hombres que estaban saliendo eran Tsuruga-san y Yashiro-san.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?... Tsuruga-san acaba de terminar las grabaciones de un drama, no debería tener trabajo para hoy. Además, es el día libre de Yashiro-san –Comente confundida.

-Eh?... Parece que conoces bastante bien sus horarios –Menciono con un extraña aura

-E-Eso es porque hemos trabajado juntos muchas veces –Respondí nerviosa.

-Claro, lo que tú digas… -Dijo sarcásticamente mientras se dirigía a ellos.

-¡Ey, espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Pregunte sin entender que planeaba.

-¿No quieres hablar con Tsuruga-san?

-Eh?... N-No ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por favor, Kyoko… es bastante obvio.

-… ¿Lo es? –Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que lo vi y quería saber si estaría bien, pero no pensé que se notara.

-Claro, en especial para mí… Además, yo también tengo algo que hacer.

-¿Qué cosa? –Cuestione interesada, sin darme cuenta de que ya estábamos junto al actor más reconocido de Japón y su mánager.

-Yashiro-san… ¿Tiene un momento? –Pregunto Muoko después de saludar.

-¿Paso algo, Kanae-chan?

-Es que he estado buscando manager, pero no he podido encontrar a nadie… ¿Usted sabe de alguien? –Explico mientras hacía unos gestos con una de sus manos que no puede ver.

-… Claro –Respondió después de mirarme y sonreír de forma extraña –Conozco a un par de personas que podrían ayudarte, puedo darte sus números, pero tendrás que acompañarme a buscar mi agenda.

-Por supuesto, gracias… Nos vemos, Kyoko.

-Ah?... Sí, Hasta pronto Muoko-san –Respondí al verla marcharse.

-Kyoko-chan, cuida a Ren hasta que vuelva.

-Claro, Yashiro-san… Yo me encargare –Dije mientras mi interés en él porque se encontraban aquí regresaba –Tsuruga-san…

-¿Qué sucede, Mogami-san?

-Ustedes no tienen trabajo hoy ¿Verdad? –Pregunte mientras él asentía –Entonces ¿Por qué están aquí?

-El próximo mes comenzaremos a trabajar en un película y hoy explicaría los detalles, ya que era el único día libre que tenía el director.

-Ya veo…

-Ustedes dos estaban haciendo un comercial ¿Verdad?

-Así es… Estoy muy contenta porque era de fantasía y lo hice junto a Muoko-san.

-Es verdad, te encantan ese tipo de cosas… Incluso tienes esa piedra.

-Es una piedra especial…

Tú me enseñaste que tan simples son las cosas  
tú me enseñaste a dar amor y nada más  
y que no importa si recibes algo a cambio  
y descubrí que en esta vida hay algo más  
y donde quiera que yo esté tú vas a estar.

-¿Sientes algo especial por quien te la dio?

-Lo quiero, es un gran amigo…

-Con que un amigo eh? -Pronuncio mientras miraba hacía el horizonte.

-Y se podría decir que es mi ángel.

Y como un ángel cuidarás de mi  
cuando me pierda y deje de reír  
y como el viento me cuenta  
que el invierno está por venir

este mundo gira de nuevo  
aunque me sienta al revés  
como un ave que no para el vuelo  
sé que no voy a caer

-¿Ángel? -Pregunto extrañado.

-Exacto… Él me enseño muchas cosas cuando pequeña. Aunque paso mucho tiempo para que lo volviera a ver y no sé si vuelva a hacerlo, siento que siempre está conmigo, como si me cuidara y eso me da seguridad -Dije al pensar en todas las veces que pude mantenerme en pie gracias a la piedra de Corn -Gracias a él todavía creo en cosas como el amor y, tal vez es por eso que me siguen gustando las historias de fantasía.

Tú me enseñaste como respirar de nuevo  
tú me enseñaste a pensar antes de actuar  
solo se trata de ver hasta lo invisible  
y descubrir que en esta vida hay algo más  
y donde quiera que yo esté tú vas a estar

Y como un ángel cuidarás de mi  
cuando me pierda y deje de reír  
y como el viento me cuenta  
que el invierno está por venir

este mundo gira de nuevo  
aunque me sienta al revés  
como un ave que no para el vuelo  
sé que no voy a caer  
y sé que voy a verte de nuevo  
lo sé  
para decirte cuanto te quiero  
tú sabes

-En ese caso, espero que puedas volver a verlo –Dijo con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa que me recordó la última vez que vi a Corn.

-Yo también –Dije mientras él se dirigía hacia su mánager que parecía estar oculto tras la pared –No vemos, Tsuruga-san…

y como un ángel cuidarás de mi  
cuando me pierda y deje de reír  
y como un ángel cuidaras de mí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Esta vez es algo más largo e incluye a otros personajes, además de dialogó.

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	4. ¿Qué pides tú?

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenece, son de Yoshiki Nakamura. La canción es de Alex Ubago, así como CSI es de sus respectivos creadores. Por su parte, la historia es creación de mi imaginación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Si alguien quiere un capítulo dedicado a un personaje en especial, me lo puede pedir en los comentarios.

Advertencia: Spoiler del manga.

Narrado desde el punto de vista de Ren.

_Cursiva: Canción._

Se recomienda escuchar la canción…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Canción del corazón**

¿Qué pides tú?

Terminé de grabar más tarde que de costumbre, ya que estaba desconcentrado. La razón no había cambiado, ella era siempre la causa de mis preocupaciones. Por supuesto, cierta persona que se percató de ello, no dejaba de preguntar al respecto. Incluso ahora, después de terminar el trabajo, no se detenía…

-Pero es realmente increíble que Kyoko-chan recibiera una petición para hacer una aparición en CSI New York. Quién sabe con qué clase de actores tenga que relacionarse, no te culpo por no poder concentrarte –Decía mi manager mientras ordenaba algunos papeles.

-No tengo por qué preocuparme por Mogami-san, estoy seguro de que hará un buen trabajo. Después de todo, una serie como CSI es perfecta para ella.

-Por favor, Ren... ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿De verdad piensas seguir actuando así? -Pregunto molesto.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Yashiro-san.

-Tú… realmente no tienes remedio.

-Aunque…

-Eh?... ¿Qué cosa? -Cuestionó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar expectantes.

-Ella estaba muy entusiasmado con salir en esa serie, pero sigue molesta por tener que ser la antagonista.

-Ha?... ¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? -Interrogó el de anteojos, sin comprender a que me refería.

-Pues me inquieta que se niegue a seguir interpretando ese tipo de papeles.

-¿Estas intentando molestarme? Porque estas lográndolo -Comento decepcionado al no conseguir información sobre que tan mal estoy al no tener a Kyoko aquí.

-¿Qué?... Yo pensaba que era Yashiro-san quien siempre me molestaba a mí -Dije consiguiendo que mi manager se rindiera y marchara suspirando mientras murmuraba por lo bajo "Y después de lo bien que se veían cuando se encontraron el día que Kyoko-chan y Kanae-chan hicieron el comercial... Pensé que podría verte llorando por que ella se fue a New York"...

Por mucho que se lo siga negando, lo que él dice es cierto. Me molesta y preocupa que Kyoko esté tan lejos de mí. Cuando la conocí no creí que la volvería a ver, pensé que con el tiempo ella se olvidaría de mí y de esas fantasiosas historias de hadas que le contaba para hacerla feliz.

_Puede que algún día por estas fechas no recuerdes  
ya la letra de aquel tema que compuse por ti.  
Puede que la vida sea tan breve o que el tiempo  
no se acuerde de editar lo que nos toca vivir. _

Quisiera poder saber cómo se encuentra ahora y decirle que si necesita ayuda, puede volver aquí cuando quiera. Sin embargo, tratándose de ella, jamás haría eso. Encontraría las respuestas y el apoyo que necesita por sí misma.

_Vuelve, vuelve tarde pero vuelve,  
vuelve niña si te pierdes, hoy quiero verte.  
Y vuela, vuela alto mientras puedas,  
que la vida es una rueda que nunca frena. _

Aquel día que nos encontramos antes de que le pidieran ir a Estados Unidos y me dijo que Corn era su ángel, me sorprendió. Por tanto tiempo pensé solo en el daño que le cause a tantas personas, que jamás creí que alguien pensara que ese sujeto fuera un ángel.

_Vives esperando un corazón extraño,  
que venga aquí y saque de tu cuerpo y tu alma lo mejor de ti.  
Hoy siento que la vida,  
me muestra contigo su lado azul y es todo lo que pido por ser feliz,  
¿qué pides tú? ¿Qué pides tú? _

Es verdad que lo que hice no cambiara y no quiero llegar a hacerle daño a alguien más, pero tampoco quisiera que el miedo a equivocarme evite que pueda volver a ser feliz tal cual fui una vez, solo Kuon.

_Puede que se muera en un instante por el miedo a equivocarme  
todo aquello por lo que un día soñé. Puede que me lance hacia el vacío,  
como un día hice contigo, sin pensar lo que vendría después._

Kuon dejó de sonreír antes de que me diera cuenta, pero eso era algo natural. Porque no había forma de que pudiera sonreír o, mejor dicho, no podía ser feliz después de lo que paso. Aun así, Kyoko me recordó que también hubieron momentos buenos en los que conseguía sacarle una sonrisa a una dulce y triste niña, para que después de tantos años, ella me devolviera la mía.

_Vuelve, vuelve tarde pero vuelve,  
vuelve niña si te pierdes, hoy quiero verte.  
Y vuela, vuela alto mientras puedas,  
que la vida es una rueda que nunca frena._

_Vives esperando un corazón extraño,_  
_que venga aquí y saque de tu cuerpo y tu alma lo mejor de ti._  
_Hoy siento que la vida, me muestra contigo su lado azul_  
_y es todo lo que pido por ser feliz_

Tal vez, algún día, pueda volver a estar con Kyoko sin preocupaciones… Como cuando aún éramos niños. Eso es todo lo que yo necesito, pero... ¿Qué será lo que ella necesita para ser feliz?…

_¿Qué pides tú? Que vives esperando un corazón extraño,  
que venga aquí y saque de tu cuerpo y tu alma lo mejor de ti.  
Hoy siento que la vida, me muestra contigo su lado azul  
y es todo lo que pido por ser feliz, ¿qué pides tú? ¿Qué pides tú?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	5. La reina del pop

Hoy tenemos una pequeña historia de nuestro querido manager... Disfrútenla.

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenece, son de Yoshiki Nakamura. La canción es de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Por su parte, la historia es creación de mi imaginación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Si alguien quiere un capítulo dedicado a un personaje en especial, me lo puede pedir en los comentarios.

Narrado desde el punto de vista de Yashiro.

_Cursiva: Canción._

Se recomienda escuchar la canción…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Canción del corazón**

La reina del pop

Ahh… Por fin, mi primer día libre en meses. Aunque era de esperarse, ya que soy el manager de Tsuruga Ren. Tampoco es como si me molestara, de hecho es mucho mejor a como vivía antes. En ese entonces, tenía mucho tiempo libre porque las personas a las que representaba no eran particularmente talentosas y al poco tiempo renunciaban y yo tenía que volver a buscar a alguien más.

Hubo una vez en la que vi a una chica sorprendente. Era un diamante en bruto. La conocí de casualidad en un restaurante en el que había música en vivo todos los fines de semana. Ella empezó a cantar mientras tomaba mi café, era alta, pelirroja, con una buena figura y, aunque su voz no era particularmente llamativa, contenía gran emoción, su interpretación llegaba a todos los que la escuchaban...

-Flash back-

Esperé a que terminara su presentación y fui a hablar con ella, su nombre era Furukawa Riza y en cuanto escucho que yo era manager, se mostró muy interesada. Al parecer, intentó entrar al mundo del espectáculo muchas veces pero no tuvo éxito. Sin embargo, gracias a eso aprendió cosas que no sabía antes, comenzó a estudiar diferentes idiomas para ir al extranjero, tomó cursos de canto, baile y actuación e, incluso, compone y escribe canciones.

_Tienes talento y cultura, _

_Manos bonitas y estudias francés, _

_Cantas, actúas y pintas, _

_Escribes poemas, todo lo haces bien._

-¡Increíble! -Le dije sorprendido

-Aun así no ha sido suficiente -Comento ella, con expresión de cansancio. Entonces le pregunte cuando y donde podíamos juntarnos de nuevo para cambiar esta situación y su respuesta fue simple e inmediata.

-¡Mañana, aquí mismo! -Contestó.

_Has nacido artista lo sé _

_Se te nota en la cara _

_Tienes mucho poder._

Al día siguiente, ella no dejo de mirarme como si lo que le decía fuera una broma.

-¿Solo tengo que firmar y listo? -Pregunto con duda en sus ojos.

-Así es, fácil ¿No? -Le afirme mientras volvía a explicarle lo que decía el contrató.

_Firma aquí abajo y verás _

_Como cambia tu vida, _

_Es muy fácil ganar._

Después de que firmara tuvo una aparición en un par de comerciales, seguido de una teleserie; en donde tuvo un papel de mayor relevancia, posteriormente se dio a conocer un disco que estuvimos preparando desde que comenzamos a trabajar juntos, ya que a ella le encantaba hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, parecía que su energía no tenía límites. El disco llamó la atención y le pidieron que hiciera el papel de una cantante novata que se convertiría en una estrella en una película; un rol perfecto para ella. Después del estreno comenzaron a llamarla "La reina del pop".

_Eres la reina del pop, _

_Una vida sin nombre un montón de ilusión. _

_Eres facturas y alcohol, _

_Una foto borrosa, _

_Una flor sin olor._

Y pensar que al inició ella si siquiera sabía en qué gastar todo el dinero que ganaba, ya que estaba acostumbrada a recibir mucho menos. Eso pasaba porque ni ella misma se daba cuenta de cuanto había mejorado. Cuando la conocí pensé que era buena interprete, pero con el tiempo encontró su propio estilo; algo único que solo ella podía hacer y puso su sello en todas sus canciones.

_Piensa en qué vas a gastar _

_Todo ese dinero que vas a ganar. _

_No sabes cuánto te admiro, _

_Te aplaudo te miro y te escucho también._

Riza siempre quiso ir al extranjero y, eventualmente, le dieron la opción de hacer una gira. Entonces, tuvo el deseo de quedarse en Estados Unidos para aprovechar de escribir algunas canciones. A causa de eso, actuó extraño durante muchos días, ya que yo no podría quedarme con ella.

_Nunca olvides quién te ayudó, _

_Quién estuvo contigo, quién te enseñó. _

_No dejes que nadie al pasar _

_Te mire a los ojos tú debes mandar._

-¿Piensas decirme que es lo que te pasa algún día? -Le pregunte preocupado.

-Quisiera quedarme aquí un tiempo, pero… -Murmuró tan bajo que apenas pude escucharle.

-Ahhh… -Suspire cansado -Tu eres una celebridad, si quieres algo solo tienes que decirlo y yo me encargaré.

-Pero tú no te quedaras conmigo.

-No podría, ya que tengo que volver a LME, pero puedo conseguirte otro manager que conozca el lugar y…

-¡Tu eres mi manager! -Me reclamo antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

-Y lo seguiré siendo, pero lo más probable es que quieras conocer otros ligares más para inspirarte y yo no te puedo acompañar, pero siempre estaré esperándote en Japón -Le explique. Lo cierto, es que me gustaría seguir trabajando con ella, pero no quisiera que dejara de hacer lo que le gusta por mi causa.

_Eres la reina del pop, _

_Una vida sin nombre un montón de ilusión. _

_Eres facturas y alcohol, _

_Una foto borrosa, _

_Una flor sin olor._

-Fin flash back-

Después de eso no la volví a ver. Tal y como pensé, se la ha pasado de país en país. Fue un tiempo después de eso que conocí a Ren y, aunque no me dio una buena impresión, es seguro que el haber pasado por situaciones difíciles es lo que lo hizo tan buen actor. No puedo quejarme como manager, él siempre realiza sus trabajos a la perfección, pero no puedo evitar recordar a Riza con su imprudente y espontanea forma de vivir. Parece ser que recuerda bastante bien lo que le dije sobre que "No olvides a las personas que te han apoyado", ya que siempre me envía fotos de los lugares a los que va y llama para decirme que pronto nos volveremos a ver.

_Eres la reina del pop, _

_Una vida sin nombre un montón de ilusión. _

_Eres facturas y alcohol, _

_Una foto borrosa, _

_Una flor sin olor._

Me pregunto cuándo volverá…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	6. Equivocada

Esta vez, tendremos un pequeño arco recordando los hechos del inicio del manga, Disfruten recordando su odio por Shotaro.

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenece, son de Yoshiki Nakamura. La canción es de Thalia. Por su parte, la historia es creación de mi imaginación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Si alguien quiere un capítulo dedicado a un personaje en especial, me lo puede pedir en los comentarios.

Narrado desde el punto de vista de Kyoko.

_Cursiva: Canción._

Se recomienda escuchar la canción…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Canción del corazón**

Equivocada

-Dice que ella me entiende, que cree que soy el N°1. Como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia.

\- No deberías decir eso. Esa chica es quien consiguió el dinero para que tu pudieras concentrarte en tu debut...

¿Cómo ocurrió esto?

-¿Acaso crees que alguien como yo, que jamas se ha encargado de asuntos domésticos podría mantenerse solo en la capital?

-Cuando dices eso pareciera que la trajiste solo para que fuera tu sirvienta.

-Ella jamas ha dicho nada al respecto, tampoco cuando trabajaba en la posada de Kyoto. Es obvio que esta loca por mi. De no ser así, no la habría invitado...

¿Cómo termine así?

Hace apenas un año no podía creer que me hubiera pedido que lo acompañara a Tokio. Estaba tan enamorada que por algo tan simple termine dejándolo absolutamente todo para estar con él.

"Si me pidió eso, fue porque también quería estar conmigo"...

Eso es lo que pensaba, pero fue un error, un gran error. Lo que había considerado como un gesto de amor, se convirtió en la mayor prueba de que amaba a un cretino.

_Sé que me enamoré_

_Yo caí perdida sin conocer_

_Que al salir el sol_

_Se te va el amor_

Me equivoque… Me duele pensar que desperdicie toda mi vida y tiempo en un idealizado amor que jamás hizo nada por corresponderme. Si no fuera por él, yo bien podría haber tenido una vida normal en el colegió y con muchas amigas. Todo habría sido mucho más fácil…

_Duele reconocer_

_Duele equivocarse y duele saber_

_Que sin ti es mejor_

_Aunque al principio no_

_Me perdí_

_Apenas te vi_

_Siempre me hiciste_

_Como quisiste_

Estuvo frente a mí todo el tiempo y solo lo ignoré. Me llamaba solo para que hiciera algo por él, tenía dos trabajos para mantener el departamento, el cual olvido en cuanto tuvo su propio dinero, cada vez lo veía menos y, ahora, que voy a buscarlo al trabajo para poder estar cerca de él solo un momento, tiene el descaro de decir hablar de mi como si de una empleada se tratara. Ni siquiera se esfuerza en negarlo cuando se da cuenta de que estoy escuchando, solo me mira como si fuera mi culpa, ya que él no me obligo a hacer nada.

_Porque siempre estuve equivocada_

_Y no lo quise ver_

_Porque yo por ti la vida daba_

_Porque todo lo que empieza acaba_

Aquel hombre que debía traerme felicidad, se convirtió en la mayor de mis pesadillas…

-No me digas que ahora vas a llorar.

¿Llorar dice? ¿Llorar?... No, yo no haría algo como eso. No después de darle todo lo que tenía para ver cómo es usado y luego desechado igual que un pañuelo sucio. La impotencia que siento duele y, por eso me asegurare de hacer que se arrepienta por todo lo que me ha hecho…

-¡Me vengaré!

-Ja?... ¿Vengarte tu de mi? ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? Una persona normal, ni siquiera podría acercarse a mi y para una mujer tan aburrida y desaliñada como tú, entrar al mundo del espectáculo sería imposible. Olvídalo y no esperes que regrese al ese departamento, ya no lo necesito...

_Porque nunca tuve más razones para estar sin él_

_Porque cuesta tomar decisiones_

_Porque sé que va a doler_

_Y hoy pude entender_

_Que a esta mujer_

_Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste_

_Hoy que no puedo más_

_Sigo decidida a dejarte atrás_

_Por tu desamor_

_Lastimada estoy_

_Me perdí_

_Apenas te vi_

_Siempre me hiciste como quisiste_

Es verdad… Por mucho que odie admitirlo, lo que él dice es cierto. Fue mi culpa dejarme enamorar por alguien como él y, fui yo, quien, estúpidamente lo siguió hasta aquí y lo ayudo a cumplir su sueño.

_Porque siempre estuve equivocada_

_Y no lo quise ver_

_Porque yo por ti la vida daba_

_Porque todo lo que empieza acaba_

_Porque nunca tuve más razones_

_Para estar sin él_

_Porque cuesta tomar decisiones_

_Porque se va a doler_

_Si, así me sentía_

_No sé por qué seguía_

_Apostándole mi vida a él_

No puedo hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, no puedo enmendar los errores que cometí, pero tampoco quiero olvidarlo, no quiero dejar que todo acabe así.

_Porque siempre estuve equivocada_

_Y no lo quise ver_

_Porque yo por ti la vida daba_

_Porque todo lo que empieza acaba_

_Porque nunca tuve más razones_

_Para estar sin el_

_Porque cuesta tomar decisiones_

_Porque sé que va doler_

_Y hoy pude entender_

_Que a esta mujer_

_Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste_

Lo decidí...Lo conozco más de lo quisiera y sé cuál es su objetivo. Puede que no sea una cantante ni nada parecido, pero encontrare una forma de entrar en ese mundo que él tanto adora para destruir su vida tal como él lo hizo con la mía…

-Prepárate, Shotaro…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	7. Te echo tanto de menos

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenece, son de Yoshiki Nakamura. La canción es de Andy y Lucas. Por su parte, la historia es creación de mi imaginación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Si alguien quiere un capítulo dedicado a un personaje en especial, me lo puede pedir en los comentarios.

Narrador omnisciente.

_Cursiva: Canción._

Se recomienda escuchar la canción…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Canción del corazón**

Te hecho tanto de menos

Fuwa Sho llega agotado al hotel en el que se está hospedando. Sube con rapidez hasta el Penthouse, en el ascensor escucha con orgullo uno de sus éxitos y antes de que este se detenga, busca con cuidado la llave de la habitación en su bolsillo. Al llegar a la puerta con el número 317, utiliza la llave para abrir, tira sus cosas a un lado y se deja caer en el sillón.

De repente, las ganas de comer pudín de Nadone lo invaden. Por lo que decide poner la televisión para distraerse. Mientras va en busca de una cerveza, escucha desde la cocina los comerciales…

-Esta noche en el estelar, no se pierdan al invitado especial… ¡Tsuruga Ren! –Al oír esto, el joven artista puso expresión de asco para, luego, tomar un sorbo de su cerveza y cambiar el canal.

"¡Me vengare!"

-Es verdad… Ella dijo eso -Recordó el músico mientras veía un programa de variedades.

-Flash back-

-Sho-chan ¿Ya te vas? -Pregunto la joven al ver a su "Príncipe" listo para marcharse.

-Solo he venido a recoger algo de ropa -Contesto el muchacho fríamente.

-¡Espera!, espera... -Le pedía la chica que, desesperada, recurrió a su última carta -¡Te he comprado pudín de Nadone!

-Como soy famoso, no puedo ir al supermercado -Le explicaba el artista a la muchacha que asentía dándole la razón, después de que este fuera tentado por el delicioso postre -Mucho menos para comprar algo como esto.

-Por cierto... Una compañera con la que trabajo me dijo que había cambiado a Tsuruga Ren por ti...

-Fin flash back-

"Supongo que es imposible que eso vuelva a pasar… Si no hubiera hablado tan mal de ella sería diferente, si tan solo me hubiera disculpado…" Pensaba recostado. Entonces fue en busca de papel y lápiz, se apoyó en la mesa y comenzó a escribir…

_Déjame explicarte en esta carta_

_todo aquello que en persona yo no tuve el valor,_

_y contarte lo que siento y no siento_

_cuando hablo de nuestra relación_

_Esa relación tan tormentosa que me lleva a la locura,_

_que te lo juro por Dios,_

_yo te lo juro por Dios_

"Dije muchas estupideces y cometí muchos errores. No creo que me perdones, pero necesito que entiendas que lo que dije no es lo que realmente pienso… Solo espero que un día puedas comprender lo que siento…"

Era una carta de disculpa y una disimulada muestra de amor.

_Que entiendo que no quieras ni hablarme_

_por tantas tonterías_

_un error tras otro error,_

_te pido que esta letra_

_tu la leas des del corazón_

_Y cuenta que sigues ahí tan hermosa_

_solo quiero que tu sepas,_

_que te lo juro por Dios,_

_que te lo juro por Dios_

El chico originario de Kioto escribía cada palabra mientras descargaba en aquella hoja todos sus sentimientos y emociones. Estaba desahogando la culpa por lo que había hecho. Después de muchos días y semanas en las que ignoraba el hecho de que a cada momento que pasaba, más echaba de menos a esa pequeña niña que siempre lo seguía con una sonrisa y que llenaba su celular con mensajes. Finalmente estaba asumiendo y enfrentando sus emociones.

_Te echo tanto de menos que_

_cuando yo veo una foto tuya,_

_te echo tanto de menos que_

_esta vida se me ha vuelto una locura,_

_te echo tanto de menos que_

_todo me recuerda a ti, solo a ti,_

_te echo tanto de menos_

_mucho de menos_

"Estoy seguro de que serás feliz, lamento no haberte dado lo que merecías. No puedo expresarte cuanto siento lo que paso…" Seguía escribiendo, sumido en la soledad que él mismo provocó.

_Le pido a la vida que te haga muy feliz_

_y que yo no supe como hacerlo_

_eso es así_

_Y toma mis millones de disculpas_

_por tanto haberte hecho sufrir,_

_Te manda un saludo mi amiga_

_soledad melancolía,_

_que te lo juro por Dios,_

_yo te lo juro por Dios_

Los recuerdos que invadieron al joven, se habían desatado con un simple antojo de pudín. Es que desde hacía un tiempo atrás que todo parecía recordarle a la chica y solo un pensamiento quedaba en la mente de Sho... "Las cosas eran mucho más entretenidas contigo"

_Te echo tanto de menos que_

_cuando yo veo una foto tuya,_

_te echo tanto de menos que_

_esta vida se me ha vuelto una locura,_

_te echo tanto de menos que_

_todo me recuerda a ti, solo a ti,_

_te echo tanto de menos_

_mucho de menos_

En ese momento se detuvo y dejo el lápiz al costado derecho. Observo el papel sobre la mesa y, con irritación, lo arrugó y lanzó cerca de la ventana.

_Que te lo juro por Dios,_

_yo te lo juro por Dios,_

_que te lo juro por Dios,_

_yo te lo juro por Dios_

"¡No!... Yo soy Fuwa Sho, no tengo por qué disculparme. Mucho menos con ella, yo jamás la obligue a hacer nada. Fue ella la que acepto venir y decidió ponerse a trabajar para pagar el departamento" Gritaba excusándose. Sin embargo, en el interior, seguía que la culpa lo devoraba…

_Te echo tanto de menos que_

_cuando yo veo una foto tuya,_

_te echo tanto de menos que_

_esta vida se me ha vuelto una locura,_

_te echo tanto de menos que_

_todo me recuerda a ti, solo a ti,_

_te echo tanto de menos_

_mucho de menos_

Apretó los dientes mientras seguía intentando explicar que él no era responsable. Suspirando fue en busca de la carta que había tirado, la recogió y estiró. "¿Qué hago?" Dudaba al ver el papel… No podía enviarla, su orgullo jamás lo permitiría. Pero, aun así, quería sacar de su interior aquellos sentimientos.

_Echándote de menos, mucho de menos,_

_echándote de menos_

_muchísimo de menos._

Trajo más hojas para escribir y junto a su guitarra, paso toda la noche componiendo una canción llamada "Te echo tanto de menos"; la que sería parte de un disco inédito en su próximo álbum. Éxito de ventas y batidor de records, pero solo había una cosa que le preocupaba a Sho sobre esa canción…

"¿Ella la habrá escuchado?..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	8. La niña que llora en tus fiestas

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenece, son de Yoshiki Nakamura. La canción es de La oreja de van gogh. Por su parte, la historia es creación de mi imaginación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Si alguien quiere un capítulo dedicado a un personaje en especial, me lo puede pedir en los comentarios.

Narrado por Mimori.

_Cursiva: Canción._

Se recomienda escuchar la canción…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Canción del corazón**

La niña que llora en tus fiestas

Estoy aquí… Mírame.

_Vuela un columpio vacío sobre mi cabeza,_

_Vuela por el cementerio de mi voluntad._

_Sigo buscando la niña que llora en tus fiestas,_

_Suenan campanas en flor por mi funeral._

De nuevo estamos en una fiesta, con muchas personas importantes del mundo del espectáculo y tú te encuentras hablando con unos músicos y sus representantes.

Sé que me invitaste a este lugar porque sabías que jamás me negaría y porque, casualmente, hacemos una buena "Pareja", pero eso es todo. No es como si hubieras pensado en mí al hacerlo y, aun sabiéndolo, acepté venir.

_Mírame con la estrella polar a mis pies_

_Vuelvo a casa perdida otra vez_

_Porque no sé dejar de adorarte._

_Mírame._

Ahora, en esta celebración llena de chicas hermosas, solo hace falta que yo comience un conversación para que todos me presten atención. Entonces ¿Por qué tú no te fijas en mí?

Todo el tiempo te preocupas por ella, incluso si dices que son enemigos y ya no te importa… Yo sé que es mentira.

_Vuela un columpio vació rozando la arena_

_Deja las huellas del ángel caído al pasar_

_Huellas que siempre me llevan a ti quitapenas_

_Como la dosis de vida fugaz que me diste a probar._

Lo sé, pero no quiero admitirlo, no quiero alejarme de ti.

No sé cómo separarme del hombre que amo, sin hacer que mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos.

No importa si no te gusto, no importa que me trates mal. Mientras pueda estar a tu lado… Aguantaré lo que sea.

_Mírame con la estrella polar a mis pies_

_Vuelvo a casa perdida otra vez_

_Porque no sé dejar de adorarte._

Cuando no te veo, no puedo evitar pensar "¿Con quién estás?" "¿Qué estás haciendo?". Incluso pienso en la pequeña posibilidad de que puedas extrañarme, aunque sea solo un poco.

_Pienso en ti cada vez que me alejo de mí_

_Cada vez que prefiero morir_

_Desde el día que tú me dijiste_

_Tu carita es una rosa sin abrir._

Desde aquella vez… No he podido sacarte de mi mente, ni de mi corazón.

-Flash back-

Hoy tendría una sesión de fotos en la tarde, por lo que estaba comiendo una ensalada en el casino y viendo la televisión que se encontraba allí, mientras esperaba que comenzara. En ese momento, una música desconocida llego a mis oídos. Un par de chicas que trabajaban en la recepción estaban hablando y comentando una canción…

-Asique está es la música de ese nuevo cantante –Mencionó una de esas mujeres, mientras escuchaba con atención.

-¡Es increíble! Sho no solo es muy buen músico, también es guapo –Comento la chica al tiempo que ponía su celular a la altura de su oído. Tal parece que lo uso para grabar la canción que ese nuevo cantante está haciendo.

Poco después de eso, yo fui llamada para prepararme. Fui al camarín y me puse el traje de baño. Eran fotos para una revista, están promocionando la ropa de verano. Somos tres las modelos que apareceremos, primero haremos las fotos en el estudio y mañana haremos algunas fuera.

Cuando la mitad del trabajo estaba hecho, tuvimos un pequeño receso. En el cual, acabé muy molesta…

-Mira, es como una niña chiquita.

-Seguramente la contrataron para que modele la ropa que unas mujeres como nosotras no pueden utilizar.

-Es cierto. Yo no podría usar ese bikini tan pequeño, mis pechos no caerían en algo como eso jajajajaja.

-jajaja… -Las otras chicas con las que estaba trabajando, no dejaban de hacer comentarios respecto a mí.

Una vez que el trabajo continuo, el fotógrafo nos informó sobre el invitado especial que aparecería en la revista…

-Él es Fuwa Sho, un músico que debutara pronto. Él trabajara hoy con nosotros –Fue impresionante; era alto y atractivo.

Las chicas que antes estaban molestándome, ahora están embobadas con el recién llegado, al igual que yo. Sin embargo, él no nos prestaba atención, solo posaba para las fotos y respondía cuando le hablaban.

Cuando intente acercarme para charlar con él. Las otras modelos me lo impidieron, dijeron que alguien tan grandioso como Sho, se merecía a una mujer de verdad, no a una niñita pequeña. Después de eso, el fotógrafo le pidió a Sho que eligiera a una de nosotras para tomar una foto en pareja. Pensé que elegiría a alguna de las otras dos, pero me llamo a mí.

-No te preocupes, ellas solo están celosas porque consiguieras un trabajo como este, siendo tan joven. Además, en este medio, el aparentar una edad menor es una ventaja –Comento mientras posábamos para las fotos. Probablemente haya escuchado lo que me dijeron las otras chicas.

-Gracias, pero... sigo queriendo parecer más madura.

-¿Y eso para qué? Si tú rostro es como una rosa sin abrir.

-Fin flash back-

Al escucharlo decir algo como eso sobre mí, no pude evitar enamorarme.

_Mírame con la estrella polar a mis pies_

_Vuelvo a casa perdida otra vez_

_Porque no sé dejar de adorarte._

Sé que estoy cometiendo un error, sé que lo que dijo aquella vez fue porque sintió lástima de la "pequeña niña maltratada", sé que él no siente nada por mí, sé que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo y que terminare herida. Sin embargo, no sé cómo dejarte ir, no sé dejar de amarte.

_Piensa en mí cada vez que me miras así_

_Se me cosen los labios a ti_

_Y la luna me pinta los ojos._

Me siento perdida y sola cuando no estamos juntos. Por eso y porque ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, porque me duele más el dejarte, que aguantar el estar aquí en esta fiesta actuando como si de verdad fuera tu pareja.

_Mírame cada vez que te vas pienso en ti,_

_Cada vez que prefiero morir_

_Cada vez que me besas así_

_Cada vez que te vas mírame._

Así volveré a casa y me convenceré de que con tal de acompañarte a la fiesta, con poder bailar contigo, con poder hablar contigo. No importa que no estuvieras pensado en mí, no importa que solo me veas como un reemplazo de tu antigua amiga de la infancia.

Nada importa, porque sé que las lágrimas que estoy derramando ahora, son menos amargas que las que derramaría si no pudiera estar cerca de ti...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	9. Mujer Modelo

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenece, son de Yoshiki Nakamura. La canción es de Francisca Valenzuela. Por su parte, la historia es creación de mi imaginación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Si alguien quiere un capítulo dedicado a un personaje en especial, me lo puede pedir en los comentarios.

Narrador Omnisciente.

"Entre comillas": "Pensamientos de Kyoko"

_Cursiva: Canción._

Se recomienda escuchar la canción…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Canción del corazón**

Mujer modelo

Prácticamente todo LME se había congregado a presenciar un espectáculo de gran nivel, y es que no se trataba del tipo de eventos que acostumbra hacer en este lugar. Esta vez, era algo mucho más elegante y ostentoso. No se trataba sobre música, películas, series o telenovelas. Era un desfile… Así es, un desfile de alta categoría que se llevaba preparando hace meses. Se podían ver a los mejores diseñadores, la mayor calidad en material y, naturalmente, las tendencias que marcarían la temporada. Al tratarse de una muestra internacional, se decidió buscar un nuevo lugar en donde organizarlo, cosa que Takarada Lory aprovecho rápidamente. Aunque tomo mucho tiempo que aceptaran y más el adaptar un lugar apropiado, el presidente se las arreglo para hacerlo en LME. Sin embargo, lo que causa que todos vayan a presenciar el hecho no es ninguna de las cosas mencionadas anteriormente. La razón es mucho más simple… Las modelos. Las hermosas y distinguidas mujeres que tenían el deber de mostrar cada pieza en el desfile con elegancia y encantó, no podían pasar desapercibidas. Son jóvenes, extranjeras, bellas y generan una imponente presencia; lo que, prontamente, llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

Por otro lado, lejos de la multitud en la que destacaba la presencia de los hombres, habían pequeños y dispersados grupos de mujeres pertenecientes a la compañía. Los celos, la envidia y el rechazo que tenían por las recién llegas podía percibirse sin problemas por cualquiera que se acercara al lugar.

Repentinamente, el grupo de hombres que estaba alrededor del escenario en donde se estaba llevando a cabo un ensayo, pudo sentir claramente una energía verdaderamente aterradora a sus espaldas. Al voltear y dirigir su mirada hacia el origen de ese extraño ambiente, pudieron ver un trío de chicas vestidas de color rosa que los observaban con una mirada sombría.

-Les pediremos que se alejen del sector, ya que no queremos que interrumpan el ensayo. Además, están obstruyendo el paso –Comentó una chica de largo cabello negro llamada Kotonami Kanae, haciendo que todos se percataran de que las tres muchachas estaban cargando las cajas que contenían los elementos que se usarían en el desfile.

-¿Hay algún problema? –Menciono Amamiya Chiori para que todos se movieran de una vez del camino.

-N-No, disculpen –Dijo apenado uno de los hombre mientras se apartaba y las dejaba pasar.

-No se preocupen, solo tengan más cuidado la próxima vez –Le respondió la primera miembro de LoveMe; Mogami Kyoko, a la vez que les dedicaba un sonrisa que causo un escalofrío en todos quienes la vieron e hizo que la multitud de gente y los grupos aledaños se dispersaran en cuestión de segundos.

-No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer este tipo de cosas –Reclamo Amamiya mientras dejaba la caja en el suelo.

-Que al presidente se le ocurra hacer el desfile en LME no nos involucra, no debería aprovecharse de nosotras para que lo ayudemos a traer las cosas –Mencionaba Kyoko ordenando el contenido de las cajas en el vestuario.

-No tienes para que decirlo. Nosotras somos actrices, no tenemos por qué hacer este tipo de cosas –Concordaba Kotonami recogiendo la basura –De cualquier forma, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. No podemos negarnos a los pedidos de la sección LoveMe.

_Yo soy mujer, esta es mi historia_

_Me gusta hablar y andar de taco alto_

_Me gusta mi sensualidad ¡que barbaridad!_

_Conquistar los chicos si se ven bien_

Posteriormente, las tres chicas continuaron con su trabajo sin hablar. Mirando con molestia al grupo de modelos que había acabado el ensayo.

-¿Qué les pasa? Que actitud más arrogante –Reclamó Chiori con enojo al ver como una de las modelos las miraba de pies a cabeza para luego comenzar a reír.

-Ignóralas. No son más que un grupo de mujeres que vive entre ropa de marca y tacos punta fina –Le aconsejó Kanae, aunque ella también estaba bastante irritada.

-¡No es justo! Ellas trabajan con la ropa, los zapatos y el maquillaje de moda todo el tiempo, mientras nosotras tenemos que soportar hacer este tipo de trabajos y con este molesto uniforme –Comentaba Kyoko completamente indignada.

_Soy una mujer y no me importa lo que ellos digan_

_Aunque a veces me importa y bastante_

_Yo soy mujer y temo envejecer_

_Que siempre hayan otras más bellas_

-Miren, tal como se esperaba. Aunque al venir aquí rechazaron a todos los hombres que se les acercaban, ahora son ellas las que van a buscar a los más conocidos y atractivos actores invitados al desfile –Menciono Amamiya.

-No importa Chiori, ellos no caerán en sus engaños. Al menos, no lo hará Tsuruga-san –Declaro con seguridad Mogami.

-Y qué esperabas, si él es el mayor mentiroso de todos – Dijo Kotonami observando como Tsuruga Ren rechazaba con actuada amabilidad a las modelos.

_Esa mujer modelo, mira sus labios, mira tu pelo_

_Yo siempre atrás me quedo, yo no se como ser_

_Una mujer modelo, mira mis labios, mira mi pelo_

_Yo aunque tenga más y menos siempre yo seré_

Cuando las miembros de la sección LoveMe terminaron con sus labores, se dirigieron al camarín. Debían arreglarse para realizar sus respectivas escenas. Sin embargo, una duda se instaló en unos ojos color ambar…

-Muoko-san ¿Crees que así es como deben ser todas las mujeres? –Pregunto Mogami confundida.

-Eh?... –Murmuro Kotonami ante el repentino cuestionamiento de su amiga.

-¿A qué te refieres, Kyoko? –Inquirió Amamiya intentando entender la pregunta de su Sempai.

-Pues… No es extraño sentirse atraído por alguien atractivo. Entonces no es como si ellas hubieran hecho algo malo. Saben que también son atractivas para los hombres y utilizan lo que tienen a su alcance para llamar la atención, cosa que también es parte de su trabajo. Como actrices, nosotras tenemos que resaltar y pensé que, tal vez, sería bueno que nos preocupáramos más de la vestimenta y esas cosas. Sin mencionar que debemos aprovechar que somos jóvenes y podemos tener más papeles que interpretar –Se explico lo mejor que pudo, ya que ella misma no estaba segura de lo que decía.

-Ya veo… -Comprendió la de cabello largo con rapidez.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? –Reclamo la última en unirse a LoveMe, molesta ante los comentarios.

-Espera Chiori, lo que dice Kyoko es verdad –Intercedió Kotonami.

-Pero lo que ellas hagan para llamar la atención, no tiene nada que ver con nosotras –Declaro Amamiya.

-Eso también es cierto… Escucha, Kyoko. Que debamos destacar no significa que dejemos de ser nosotras mismas. Somos actrices, utilizamos la ropa y el maquillaje para interpretar un papel. No tiene por qué estar a la moda, ni ser de marca, solo debe ayudarnos a representar al personaje. Sé que te gustan esas cosas, en especial el maquillaje, pero incluso si lo utilizaras, no lo harías como ellas ¿Verdad?

-… Si, pero –Respondió Mogami en un susurro, ya que no estaba completamente convencida por lo que Kotonami decía.

-Es porque son diferentes. Hay cosas en general que las mujeres tenemos en común, pero no por eso actuamos igual -Continuo Kanae, siendo apoyada por Chiori.

-Así es, así es. Además, si tanto te agrada eso, bien podrías ser modelo.

-EHHH?...

-Ahora que lo pienso, te hicieron practicar la postura en Kioto ¿No? Aunque lo mejor sería que actuaras como Natsu, Así no tendrán problemas en aceptarte –Recordó Kotonami.

-¡Esperen! Si hago eso, ya no trabajare con ustedes –Las interrumpió Kyoko.

-Por supuesto que no –Declaro Kanae.

-¿Qué esperabas? –Concordó Chiori.

-¡No, No quiero! ¡No lo hare!... Además, me gusta mucho la actuación.

_Yo soy mujer, tengo buena postura_

_Yo siempre aprendo con un libro en la cabeza_

_Me gusta leer, desvestirme en la ventana, hacer_

_Caras al espejo y comer_

Al terminar las grabaciones, Mogami Kyoko se disponía a irse a su hogar. Durante el camino, pudo ver a muchas mujeres diferentes y recordó lo que su mejor amiga le había dicho…

"Muoko-san tiene razón… Todos somos diferentes, pero es justo eso lo que nos hace especiales"

_Soy una mujer y esta es mi historia_

_Me gusta bailar y andar a pies descalzos_

_Me gusta mi sensualidad ¡que barbaridad!_

_Conquistar los chicos si se ven bien_

"Nuestras vidas no son iguales, incluso cuando las circunstancias son parecidas, nadie reacciona de la misma forma que otra persona. Asique ¿Por qué razón debería intentar imitarlas? Ellas son modelos de pasarela, no son mujeres modelo"

_Esa mujer modelo, mira sus labios, mira tu pelo_

_Yo siempre atrás me quedo, yo no se como ser_

_Una mujer modelo, mira mis labios, mira mi pelo_

_Yo aunque tenga más y menos siempre yo seré_

_Aunque tenga más y menos siempre yo seré_

"Hare las cosas a mi manera y el día que tenga la oportunidad de usar un hermoso vestido de marca y el maquillaje que Muoko-san me regala, lo disfrutaré orgullosa de la persona que soy"

_Yo soy mujer y no puedo esperar el día que sea sabia, arrugada y perfecta_

_Yo soy mujer, soy madre en potencia y admiro a todas ustedes que llevan..._

"Al verlas a todas ustedes, mujeres, madres, profesionales y esposas, no puedo hacer otra cosa que admirarlas y esperar poder convertirme en una mujer lo suficientemente sabía y segura para, algún día, mostrar mis arrugas y canas creyendo que soy perfecta"

_Una mujer modelo, mira sus labios, mira tu pelo_

_Yo atrás no me quedo, yo ya se como hacer_

_Una mujer modelo, mira mis labios, mira mi pelo_

_Yo aunque tenga más y menos siempre yo seré_

_Una mujer modelo, mira mis labios, mira mi pelo_

_Yo atrás no me quedo, yo ya se como hacer_

_Una mujer modelo, mira mis labios, mira mi pelo_

_Yo aunque tenga más y menos siempre yo seré_

_Una mujer modelo, mira sus labios, mira tu pelo_

_Hay verdaderas mujeres, son verdaderas modelos_

_Una mujer modelo, mira mis labios, mira mi pelo_

_Yo aunque tenga más y menos siempre yo seré_

_Aunque tenga más y menos siempre yo seré_

_Aunque tenga más y menos siempre yo seré_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


End file.
